<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter by Starmetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368522">Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmetal/pseuds/Starmetal'>Starmetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Canon - Book, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for the books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmetal/pseuds/Starmetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is now old and gray and the memory of Witchers’ have mostly faded away. During a scuffle Jaskier begins to tell the story of his best friend in hopes to pass on the stories of Witchers or is it for the best they are left forgotten through the ever changing times</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally did post a similar fanfic but I took it down to redo it so hopefully it will be better this time. Also if you haven’t read the books what are you waiting for ;) happy reading  I also haven’t decided if this will stay a one shot or if I will keep adding to it as I read s</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier is old and gray and the Witchers’ have long been forgotten until Jaskier hears a scuffle. Will his tale change the town’s mind or will the Witchers remain a myth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chill passed through the trees that had long entered their slumber. Winter has come early this year. Animals were nestled warmly in their dens, mothers calling their children and men home, while the single men and women made their way to the tavern for music, food, and drinks to let go of their stress. The air carried the smell of a pleasant burning wood, fresh baked bread, and warm stew. Inside the inn it had its own gentle warmth, the people smiled while nursing a drink and enjoying the everyday chatter. Jaskier allowed his own smile, enjoying the atmosphere. His bones creaking due to the season, but he never minded. Each ache reminded him of adventures with his old friend. True, he may no longer travel as much or sing due to the rasp in his voice, another unfortunate side effect of old age, he still enjoyed being among the people. Faintly a scuffle could be heard, perhaps he should let it go, but when has he ever done that? Curious, he drew closer and closer, inch by inch, he could hear a group of a people deep in a debate.<br/>“I swear what pa says is true. Der were Witchers.” Says a middle-aged man, a farmer clearly from his rugged wear and stained teeth.<br/>“Eh, your pa is just a crazed old man.” Another said. Jaskier’s smile fell if, but a fraction. It hasn’t been that long ago that the Witchers have died off and they are already fading into myth. The debate was beginning to heat up. Jaskier straightened himself up a bit and put on his charming smile.<br/>“My good people.” He announced, all eyes fell to him. He cleared his throat.<br/>“You were discussing Witchers right?”<br/>“What is it to you old man?” Jaskier’s smile grew,<br/>“Well to start, Witchers did exist my friend.”<br/>“Bullshit, they did.” The man mumbled. Jaskier paid him no mind as he turned towards the fireplace, resting his hand on the mantle, his eyes clearly glassy and far way. The embers shining in a familiar glow and a rumble of a laughter and cries rang in his ears.<br/>“Please tell us master.” Begged a young woman tugging on his forearm. Not one to disappoint fans, particularly the ladies. Jaskier wiped his silent tears and clearing his voice of any sorrow, pulling up a seat and leaned into his audience,<br/>“Now let us begin our tale.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this is no longer a one shot but my own telling of the Witcher books before and the aftermath of each book but for now we will take a look at Geralt’s and Yennefer’s childhoods if a detail/s is wrong please let me know I want to stay close to the books as I possibly can. Thank you and happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was already cast high in the sky as it looked down below the misty forest, the trees shook slightly from a breeze that passed by every now and then, the ground would creak by a passing animal or something more frightful, and a river was flowing some few miles off. An owl let out a “whoo” once in a while, even a pack of wolves could be heard. The scent of blood was among the breeze. For a normal woman, she would have been terrified about attracting hungry monsters and animals. This woman, however, was no ordinary woman, but a sorceress named Visenna and she carried enough power to protect herself if needed. Visenna was unearthly beautiful, no wrinkle or blemish in sight, her hair a fiery red, her eyes a deep green, and her figure was fit and slim. Cradled to her breast was her newborn babe. He was a silent babe, born with his eyes opened, curious about the world he just entered. They were green like hers, his hair a shade darker red, perhaps due to his father’s dark hair. Unlike a mother’s warmth towards seeing her child for the first time, Visenna did not feel that, perhaps because she lacks the emotion, whatever her reason was, she could not keep the child. Her beliefs as a druid forbid her from ridding the child off herself, as for the boy’s father, he’s dead. At the time neither one knew she was with child. She found out after his death. Sure, she could give him to the temple of Melitele or even an orphanage, but something told her to head to the Blue Mountains. True, her magic did not give her foresight, but she felt like it was right. She was no fool, she knew of the trials the boy will face, but still chose to take him there. A small cry interrupted her thoughts, sighing, she placed a bottle of goat’s milk between the child’s lips. Her breast carried no milk, even if they had, she decided it was for the best because then he would have to be weaned as soon as possible. The babe was soon drifting off,<br/> “Sleep child.” She whispered, getting ready to settle down for the night herself. A raven’s hushed cries could be heard nearby like she was singing the child to sleep. Visenna carefully placed the child in a makeshift bed wrapped in blankets, his breathing found a steady rhythm singling he entered a deep sleep. Visenna could have smiled at the sight, but what was the point? No need to get attached to something you are about to get rid of. Perhaps that is a bit too harsh, but it was the truth. She wrapped herself in her own bedroll and fell into her own slumber. <br/>  Deep within the village of Belleteyn in a modest farmhouse, a mother is quietly humming to her daughter, mending her daughter’s cuts and bruises. Cuts and bruises put there…. put there by her father. The child in question was no more than eight years old. She was born with a twisted spine and a slightly big nose, but she also had shimmering raven locks and violet eyes. Her father sneered at her for her lack of beauty, unable to stand straight, and struggles with everyday tasks. The child was not stupid, in fact she was determined to prove her worth. Something no child should ever have to prove. Her name was Yennefer.<br/> “Mama why doesn’t papa love me?” She whispered, not wanting to wake her father. Her mother gave her a strained smile.<br/> “Oh, my baby, he does love you dearly. It’s… It’s when he takes to drink that poisons his mind and muddies it so he can’t think clearly.” Her mama whispers back.<br/> “Then why drink?” Yennefer asks, turning slightly to get a better look at her mama’s eyes. Her mother’s figure somewhat hidden in the candle lit bedroom, but she could still see her mother’s eyes fill slightly,<br/>“I don’t know baby. I don’t know.” Yennefer decided not to question it further not wanting to upset her mother anymore. Outside the walls of her home, she could hear a lone wolf howling. She found something about its singing that was warm and comforting more so than her mother’s own humming. That allowed her to enter the dream world, away from the world’s cold touch. Tomorrow, tomorrow she will show her father that she is worthy of being loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>